Practical Hearts
by SaveSara
Summary: Alternate Universe. All Human. Wanda is new to town living with her cousin Sunny. Ian and Kyle are the best kind of trouble makers Watch these people fall in love and others realize they were there all along.
1. Practically Starting

**! HAPPY NEW YEAR 2011!**

**AN: Sorry it took so long to post something new. I hope you guys like this I had this in my head and I finally had time to write it down for you guys I hope you enjoy it.**

"**Hearts will never be made Practical until they are made unbreakable"**

_"I shall take the heart," returned the Tin Woodman; "for brains do not make one happy, and happiness is the best thing in the world."-The Wizard of Oz_

**Chapter One: Practically Starting **

Maybe it was one of the perks of being a principal to have their entire room complete with the best air conditioning in the whole town. If it was the district must pay for the entire principal's office to have their it at a constant fifty degrees. Or maybe it was to calm the overprotective parents who didn't believe that their child could do any wrong.

_I'm guessing it's the latter._

"How can you let that delinquent with only a week of detention?" Mrs. Johnson yelled, pointing her perfect manicured finger in my direction. I bit my tongue to hold back my comment that it was her son that was going against the school rules. "_He_ deserves to be suspended."

This argument has been repeated for most of my high school experience by not only Mrs. Johnson but various of the parents of the rich kids who thought because their mommy and daddy could go to the country club they could boss and insult whoever they wanted. Including the teachers.

"Lower your voice Mrs. Johnson," Mrs. Platt said in her most calming tone. "I can't do that because it was your son caught harassing Miss Ramirez."

"That hussy probably threw herself at my boy." _As if anyone wanted him in the first place._

"I'm not so sure ma'm," Mrs. Platt commented sarcastically though Mrs. Johnson was too dense to pick up on it. "Miss Ramirez is a part of the chastity club here at school, besides it was your son who had his hand on her mouth as she cried. She has a right to file a lawsuit."

At this Mrs. Johnson turned an incredible shade of purple, her voice oozed venom: "That doesn't excuse the fact that that boy hurt my son." She pointed at me again.

"Yes it does Mr. O'Shea stepped in for Miss Ramirez's defense." Mrs. Platt's voice reached a new level of calm fury. "It was an act of kindness. Your son is suspended for two weeks because of Miss Ramirez reluctance to testify against him, for whatever reason_._"_ Because little Richie's daddy owns the apartments they live in._

Mrs. Johnson huffed furious then left without another word. I breathed a sigh of relief.

Now Mrs. Platt turned to me. "Ian, I know you stepped in with good intentions and I'm proud of you for that, but…" here it comes. "I think you should see a counselor."

"What?" _This was new_

"I think it would be best if you saw Mr. Masen twice a week." With her tone of voice It was obvious I wouldn't be able to change her mind.

"Fine," I relented, crossing my arms. "I'll go."

"Good," she smiled. "I didn't want to call your mother." After the first parent conference both my mother and Mrs. Platt became close friends going as far to have Thanksgiving dinner together.

"Did she read you the riot act?"Kyle asked interested.

"No."

"Did see you Sunny?" I was all too aware of his infatuation with Mrs. Platt's daughter Sunny. It began as early as fifth grade, I had excused it as a mere crush until it hadn't stopped freshman year. Even then Kyle sucked a expressing any trait that made him feel like a pansy, romance being one of them left Sunny in the dark.

"You know if you want to see Sunny you should ask her out," I replied indifferently trying to convince him to date her. Like most things with Kyle if I showed too much enthusiasm he would either join me or distance himself.

"I don't like her," he defended.

"Then why, dear brother, did you put mistletoe in between you two during Christmas dinner?

"So I think she's pretty big deal," he muttered still defensive. "Besides it was only on the cheek."

I laughed punching his shoulder good-naturedly. "Got a week's detention and a twice a week appointment with Mr. Masen."

"What about Richie rich?" he couldn't contain his excitement at the thought of _finally_ having some peace with Richard Johnson out of the picture for at least two weeks.

"Suspended," I said. We both grinned at the same time like two Cheshire cats.

"Yes!" he pumped his fist in the air. "But if you ask me he's the one who needs a counselor." Our hatred for Richard Johnson was plain in everything we did against him. We'd find a reason to hurt him since the day he insulted our mother then went a far to point out how our father died from a pathetic drunken injury. Just because Daddy dearest owned a third of the town's properties and apartment complexes we were forced to tolerate him as to not endanger our house. We weren't allowed to hurt him directly but if he did something we were allowed to retaliate. The rule was: only for self defense.

The downside was Richard had most of the bullies wired none wanted to anger his father so they went with what he said. We lost our share of fist fights against him and his gang, especially when it was two against five. He was a bully, the school tormentor. He was the reason nerds hid in the library.

"I know what you mean," I stated calmly. Just then a customer walked up to the cash register where I was working and Kyle was taking his break. We were working in the Platt's Sports store, Mrs. Platt thought it would get us out of trouble and help with our family's low income. It worked to keep us out of trouble for the most part. "Will that be all?" I asked as I rung up the total of their items it was a rhetorical question customers hardly ever answered that question. "That will be $10.50."

I heard them fumble and looked up from the cash register. My eyes met a pair of deep silver, they contrasted with the ivory paleness of her skin and there was gold. There was Gold everywhere. It framed her delicate face and made her seem even more of an angel than I first thought.

"Here," she pushed a bill at me. I barely registered that she had even spoken if not for the bell like timbre of her voice. I stared at her face hard for a moment her cheeks were flushed creating a pretty ribbon of red across her cheeks. I handed her change back dazed. She blushed again, "Thank you."

"Anytime," I responded back giving her a small smile. She looked up at me again, the scarlet color still present, then she turned abruptly as if someone called her name. She walked away her hips swaying unintentionally attractive with her movement.

Kyle, who was silent throughout our exchange, finally spoke as the door bell rang with her departure, "Man, let the girl breathe," he whistled watching her go to her car through the store window. "She was a hot one," he wiggled his brows suggestively.

I was suddenly filled with anger. "Don't call her that," I snarled at him. She was beautiful damn it, someone beautiful shouldn't be called like that. I thought about her ivory skin and golden hair, her grey eyes. Damnitt

"Sorry bro I didn't mean it like that." Kyle put his hands up in surrender. "The only problem is she's probably a middle schooler with how tall she is." He sighed sympathetic, "Jailbait." This time I sighed too.

Life is cruel enough to make the most beautiful girl in the world to be unreachable and young enough to be at an age where reality TV shows dominate their lives.

Like I said life is cruel.

We worked the rest of the day without incident. Kyle stared at Sunny when she came to take her shift in inventory. Apparently her naming items off a list was extremely attractive to him. I knew he had a schedule worked out by which he could stare at her without her notice, though I did spy her staring at him too occasionally when he doesn't notice.

But when she had to work the cash register with me hell would break loose, I could feel his glare every time I so much as talked or smiled at her. We talked of her cousin that would be staying with her family due to a family emergency. She was a junior same as us, tomorrow she would be showing her around.

"You'll like her Ian," she smirked. If it was anyone else I would have told them flat-out no but with Sunny I knew she understood my personality enough to judge people before she introduced them to me.

"Really?" I raised my brows at her playfully. "So she has webbed feet and an extra toe?"

"Yes, and she's smart, sweet, kind and she can cook."

"Finally," I sighed dramatically. "Write her ticket to my heart."

She laughed, and then it vanished abruptly as she gulped. "So Ian I was wondering if you could ask Kyle something for me?"

Finally though I really didn't want to be a messenger between the two, "What is it?"

"If he would go out with my friend Jodi she likes Kyle a lot and she's been bugging me to ask Kyle for her," she said reluctantly.

"Oh sure," I answered disappointed. I could have swore she was going to say something else.

**THANK YOU FOR READING **

**I hope you enjoyed this so far. You guys know the drill after you read always review it makes me feel wanted and makes me write faster. **


	2. Fairly OddParents

**AN: Sorry guys my internet was down for me to post this up a few days ago. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you all like it. **

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter Two: Fairly Odd Parents **

"The power of one man doesn't amount to much, But however little strength I'm capable of... I'll do everything humanly possible to protect the people I love, and in turn they'll protect the ones they love. It seems like the least we tiny humans can do for each other."

"**I have only one problem with the heart. It is always trying to displace the brain."**

**IPOV**

"Ian this is our first day together, but instead of the 'real'" he used air quotes for 'real' "counseling I want you to tell me something about yourself. What do you like?"

I stared at Mr. Masen for a long moment. He was certainly different from the last counselor we had, Mrs. Patch. Rumor had it she was more depressing then the students she had in her office, some kids even said that going to her office made you consider suicide when you heard her outlook on life. I guess that's why she retired.

But Mr. Masen was different not only in his confident exterior but he was young, late twenties or early thirties at the most. And unlike Mrs. Patch, Mr. Masen actually decorated his room in a way that actually made you feel welcome. I spotted his diplomas from college on the wall near his desk and from how many there where there was no doubt Mr. Masen was smart.

However near his diploma there was, in a word, a shrine to the game of baseball. The pictures there ranged from Major League to the local Little Leaguers.

I finally answered still looking at the pictures: "A lot of things. But I can tell you like baseball, you play?"

Mr. Masen noticed my stare and chuckled. "Somewhat, I played when I was younger and in High School." He laughed at some inside joke I didn't get. "I just started coaching my nephews' team with my brother; I'm new to town so I don't exactly know all the local teams. Do you play?"

"Somewhat," I repeated his words. "I like sports but we don't have enough money for Kyle and me to be on a local team."

Mr. Masen looked confused, "You can play on the school team can't you?"

"Only if you haven't gotten on the wrong side of the Johnson family like we have," I stated bluntly.

"Why would that matter?"

I began explaining how since the Johnson family donated money to the school they demanded to have coaches that they employed thus meaning they chose the players on almost each team except the track team since almost everyone can be on that team. During the entire time I explained this to Mr. Masen he looked appalled.

"So you're saying that Mrs. Platt knows about this and doesn't do anything?" Now he looked enraged.

"Mrs. Platt has tried to stop them so many times it's hard to count," I defended her quickly. "But since the district has been having budget cuts they were willing to agree to anything."

"That's terrible," he looked deep in thought for a moment before moving his gaze to me. "Are you trying to distract my baseball loving mind?" he grinned crookedly. "If you were it worked."

I smiled back, "Not really."

We returned to counseling appropriate conversation mostly talking about my relationship with Kyle and our Mom. Mr. Masen also shared some things about himself like how besides his obsession with baseball he moved back to be close to his aunt and uncle, and how he loves Italian food. Which I shared was also my mom's and my favorite despite Kyle's constant craving for burgers and hot dogs.

Mr. Masen looked at the clock, "Looks like our session is over Ian." I glanced at the clock too, surprised. The session with Mr. Masen was relatively quick and nice. I didn't even notice the hour passing until he said something. He was genuinely easy to talk to. He spoke again: "Next session we'll discuss the reason for your counseling visits, despite how much I enjoy your company I know there is a reason for you coming in."

"You haven't read my file?"

"I like having a first impression before I read the file," he explained. "It makes me consider your personality before making any judgments on the behavior that got you here in the first place."

"That's good," I nodded, that's more than what almost anyone did for us. I made my way to the door of his office, "Have a good day."

"You too."

As I walked out of the building, I spotted Kyle leaning against the wall waiting for me. When he spotted me he came to my side quickly. "How was therapy?"

"I told you at home it wasn't therapy." I shoved his shoulder. "Your lucky mom didn't hear you or she would've had a panic attack."

"You know I wouldn't have said anything around her," he pushed be back. "So how was it?"

"The new counselor, Mr. Masen is nice." I shrugged.

"Nice as in golden retriever or in mom's category of nice?"

"Mom's."

"Well I'd have to say he's a good guy until further notice." Kyle stated. We both knew our mom's level of nice was pretty high and we both knew why.

We walked to the next class we had together and since my session with Mr. Masen was during my free period it was time to go to third period, Trig with Mr. Green. The entire walk was filled with our playful banter and Kyle and me trying to tell a decent joke to get each other to laugh while we drank water so we could spit it out.

"How about this? What do women and tornadoes have in common?"

"What?" taking a sip of my water bottle.

"They moan like hell when they come, and they take the house when they leave."

I spit out the water I had in my mouth as I roared with laughter. I continued laughing until I felt the water go through my nose. "Damn it Kyle you made water go through my nose."

Kyle, of course, found it hilarious and proceeded to spit the water he just drank landing in the same position I was in. As we coughed out the water, we received a few stares, when we finally calmed down we kept walking to class when we neared we spotted Sunny guiding someone small into the class room.

"Look Kyle its Sunny!"

"Where?" He began searching for her frantically.

"Just ask her out already man!" I laughed loudly at his reaction, "You already look for her like a lost puppy."

"Shut up, Ian!" Kyle punched me in the gut.

I dodged it easily running ahead of him, "So where should I buy my suit for your wedding? I better be your best man."

Kyle began chasing me yelling obscenities, his face red from embarrassment or anger, it was hard to tell. This time we received more than a few stares. By the time Kyle finally reached me we were in front of Mr. Green's classroom. We made a show in front of the class for humor sake and truth be told Kyle did it for Sunny's attention.

"Alright everyone calm down," Mr. Green spoke with authority though he was still smiling. "O'Sheas' in your seats."

We went to our desks without question, the only reason we sat next to each other was because anywhere else and we would talk across the entire classroom. Mr. Green figured this was the safest way for all of us to not disrupt the entire class and with Sunny close to Kyle he just mellowed out and sometimes actually paid attention.

As I walked to my seat I immediately took notice of the new student sitting in front of my desk. I stopped my gaze fixed on her. She was the same girl from the store yesterday, the one Kyle said was in middle school.

"Kyle, Ian I want you to meet my cousin Wanda," Sunny smiled. "She's staying with us."

"Like from the Fairly Odd Parents?"I said.

_Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. I swear I thought I was the smart twin. _

**WPOV**

"That's the cafeteria but I always to eat outside when it's not raining," Sunny explained to me. I nodded appreciatively of her efforts to make my living here easier. "I know you'll love the O'Shea brothers, Ian and Kyle." She said the last name, Kyle, with a sort of admiration. I could tell he was the one Sunny constantly emailed me about.

Sunny continued speaking, "Their mom's constantly trying to stop them from getting in trouble." She smiled fondly, "Naturally they can't help having minds of their own, always stepping in to help people in trouble."

"That's good isn't it?"

She grinned, "Not when they beat up the bullies." These brothers were obviously very close to Sunny. "They've helped me a lot of times." Being the daughter of the principal always made problems for her with the other students and occasionally the teachers. "My heroes," she quoted cheekily then laughed. I laughed with her; Sunny had the strange ability to make you care about anyone she mentioned.

"Sunny!" someone shouted, we both turned to look as a feminine figure came charging toward us. "Sunny, guess what?"

"Good morning Jodi," Sunny smiled politely though I could tell it was forced. "What happened?"

"Kyle asked me out on a date Friday." She squealed in a manner that she believed was attractive.

Sunny's eyes tightened showing her discomfort, "Yeah?" she mumbled shuffling her feet, "That's great." though her enthusiasm was forced the girl, Jodi didn't seem to notice.

"I know right?" she continued to screech, oblivious to Sunny's discomfort. The bell rang to signal the warning to get to class. "I have to go, Bye Sunny."

As soon as she stepped away from us Sunny ushered me forward, tense. "Let's go Wanda," she murmured softly. "Class is this way."

Sensing her tension, we remained quiet the rest of the walk to class. Occasionally someone stared at us as they made their way to class; it was obvious I was the new student. Luckily my height hid me well when I stepped behind Sunny while we walked inside the classroom that I recalled from my schedule was Trig with Mr. Green.

Only when I stepped away from Sunny did the whispering commence. I sighed as I spoke to Mr. Green as I grabbed the syllabus from him eager to get to my seat. Fortunately for me I sat next to Sunny. We took our seats Sunny was still silent probably thinking of what Jodi told her about Kyle and herself.

Just outside the door, loud voices could be heard throughout the class. I focused my gaze on the door where the sound was growing louder. Moments later, two large bodies came running through the door laughing. When they straighten themselves up in front of the class, everyone joined them in their laughter, even Mr. Green. It was obvious they were twins, their main difference was the one on the right had a crooked nose most likely from having it broken.

"You're such an Idiot Kyle," the one on the left spoke to the one on the right. Though he was insulting his brother he smiled to show he was joking.

The other one grinned, "Your one to talk Ian. You got the brains, I got the looks." He posed in front of the class.

At this the whole class laughed a student in the back even shouted, "At least he's telling the truth."

Kyle looked up at Sunny who was staring at her desk; a disappointed look crossed his face as he realized her lack of attention before he responded back to the student with less gusto than before, "Got to give him some compliments," he laughed halfheartedly.

"Alright everyone calm down," Mr. Green spoke with authority though he was still smiling. "O'Sheas' in your seats."

They mock saluted him and retreated to their desks which of course had to be in the empty seats behind us. Kyle quickly took his seat behind Sunny and immediately began to question what was wrong. She smiled tightly and waved off his concerns.

While I watched their exchange I didn't notice that someone stopped in front of my desk until I felt a shadow over me. It was the other one of the twins, Ian I believe. My eyes widened with the realization that he was the cashier yesterday when I went to my uncle's sport store to buy a sturdy and rainproof jacket. I immediately took notice that he was at least two heads taller than me. My head would probably barely reach the center of his chest. Our gazes met for a moment, deep sapphire and grey colliding, before Mr. Green called Ian to his seat.

Throughout the entire period I could feel only two things: Ian's stare and Sunny's discomfort. Kyle was not through questioning her, I could see from the corner of my eye how he nudged her constantly to get her attention, even mumbling the answer to her when Mr. Green called on her to solve the question on the board when she was distracted. I chanced a quick look to his paper and noticed he had done the work for only the question that was asked to Sunny. He must have done the problem just seconds ago.

She didn't take the answer and solved quickly on her own, giving Mr. Green the correct answer as she glared behind her to Kyle. He smiled sheepishly in return, for a moment he seemed so childlike and gentle in his interaction with Sunny, unlike his jokester personality in front of the class he seemed to genuinely care about Sunny's emotions.

And for another moment I saw Sunny smile. It wasn't the same smile she gave to just anyone. It was the one I only saw when we were small. _Well in my case smaller. _Kyle's smile also lost its sheepish feel instead it glowed under Sunny's attention.

At the end of class Sunny's tension had all but evaporated under Kyle's attentive gaze. I noticed in the jubilant way she stood to introduce me to the famous O'Shea brothers.

"Kyle, Ian I want you to meet my cousin Wanda," she smiled toward them. "She's staying with us."

Ian spoke: "like the Fairly Oddparents?" he joked. I giggled no one had mentioned my name like that before.

The one with the crooked nose extended his hand toward me urging me to shake it. "I'm Kyle," he smiled. "Sunny must have told you some stuff about us, right?"

I nodded, we were all standing and the brothers towered over Sunny and me, I was right I presuming I would only reach up to the center of their chests. Sunny spoke quickly ushering us outside of the classroom. "Wanda what's your next class?"

I reached for my schedule haphazardly, finally I answered: "Gym. Then lunch"

"Same as Kyle and me, we'll walk you." Ian informed me swiftly.

"Ian will walk you, I have to walk Sunny to her class," Kyle excused himself his eyes on Sunny. They left quickly as I noticed Kyle's calculated walk that allowed Sunny to walk at her own pace.

I turned my eyes to Ian, and then there were two. "Lets go," he smiled walking in front of me to lead the way. "Before we're late."

I smiled back, "Yeah."

**AN: Thank you for reading. Please review and make my new year start with happy thoughts and ideas for what you guys think will happen or what you want to happen. **

**If you review the next chapter comes out faster and better (possibly). **


	3. Pretty Eyes

**AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Sorry for the wait**

**Now without further ado…**

_**Chapter Three: Pretty Eyes **_

**Wanda POV**

If one thing can be said about Ian O'Shea is that he is without a doubt the object of infatuation by the female population of this school. As we walked to the gym I was given so many glares and looks of envy I was surprised no one pushed me aside to get to Ian.

"Where did you come from, Wanda?"

"A small town up north," I answered craning my neck in order to look at his face. "I doubt you've ever heard of it."

He smirked, "Try me."

"Loyalton."

"You got me," he laughed. "How is it there?"

"Its nice."

Sensing that this was a sour subject for me he changed his line of questioning to something else. "Ok, are you ready to live with the hurricane that is Sunny Platt? You know once we picked her up to drive her to school and she came out yelling and screaming at us that we picked her up at an ungodly hour in the morning. It was only seven am."

I laughed, that was the Sunny I remembered. She definitely was not a morning person. "That's nothing she threatened me so many times when we were younger in the morning she could write her own crime show with the scenarios she came up with."

By the time we had arrived at the gym a couple of people were already changed in their gym uniform. Ian directed me to the coach's office so I could get whatever I needed before he went into the boy's locker room to dress out. Coach Thompson took one look at me, signed my slip, and instructed me that today I was to sit on the bench and that starting tomorrow I was going to participate just like every one else.

I sighed, I had always been terrible at gym or anything physical save for one thing: running.

I guess that running is the only thing I am good at.

**Ian POV**

"Did you see her? How she was acting?" Kyle started frantic. "She said it was _nothing _she was just stressed about all the things that are happening. I just don't get her sometimes. She wasn't like that this morning!"

"I don't know what to tell you Kyle maybe she is feeling all this stress," I answered. "You know Sunny sometimes she stretches her self too thin."

"I know that's what I'm worried about," he sighed.

"Sunny knows what she's doing." I pushed his arm. "She's fine."

"Alright." He pushed me back. Sunny and my mom were the only people to ignite this much concern in Kyle had it been anyone else he would not delve to deep in someone else's problems. We had too many ourselves.

We dressed quickly in silence; our lockers were right next to each other. We did it because we had Richard Johnson in this class with us; it wasn't uncommon that he would mess with us in the locker room before or after gym with his little posse. Lucky for us he was suspended, at least for a while and his groupies didn't have much of initiative.

When we got to the actual gym, Wanda was surrounded. On one side she had a couple of guys who acted like she was a new shiny toy, on the other side was a group of girls who just wanted to be nosey and question Wanda about anything. I knew for a fact that they didn't want to know Wanda as a person; they wanted to be part of the attention that came with knowing the new girl.

"So how do you like it here?" "Why did you move?" "Is it true you are living with the Platt's?" it really was a never-ending array of questions.

I have never seen a human being turn such a dark shade of red; Wanda was a red that I wondered briefly if it was even healthy. "I-I-I…" Wanda stuttered.

"Hey Wanda!" I shouted motioning her to join Kyle and I on our spot on the bleachers. I almost laughed as I watched her rush over to us almost tripping to get away from being the center of attention. It was hard not to notice the looks of disappointment from the guys who were huddled around her. Even Johnson's cronies were exchanging looks of disappointment I smiled a bit smugly at that.

Just as Wanda arrived to us Coach blew the whistle for class to start, "Alright guys, start with four laps around the track the three who finish first don't have to do push ups!" he blew the whistle again.

Kyle and me shot off racing with each other sprinting. It was no mystery that we were the fastest in class the coach purposefully made it three so it wouldn't always be just Kyle and me, some motivational bullshit or whatever. I thought differently if they earned it they should have gotten it. We learned a long time ago that in the real world just trying doesn't get you anything.

Gym passed in much of a blur my eyes constantly wandering to Wanda. It wasn't till Kyle hit me twice with the ball did I finally focus on what I was doing: we were supposed to be practicing for the in class tournament we are going to have next week.

After gym, Kyle was making a huge show of looking for Sunny until he realized she was already in her car with the engine running. Kyle sprinted ahead of Wanda and me to talk to Sunny.

"He must really like her."

"You have no idea."

"But there not together?" she looked up at me with questions in her eyes. "Wouldn't one of them realize it by now?"

I smiled in understanding I had asked the same question to myself a while ago. "Not for those two. Both of them are too stubborn to be the first person to say it." She nodded as if she expected this. "Honestly I think that they both don't want to lose this." I nodded my head in their direction where Kyle was carrying a laughing Sunny on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The grin on Kyle's face was unmistakably because of Sunny, the only other people he smiled like with was mom and I. Wanda smiled warmly at the scene in front of her, understanding what was really happening for those two.

I smiled too because not many people did.

"So how was school?"

"A lot better without Johnson breathing down our necks." Kyle and I said at the same time.

Mom grimaced, "boys, you know how I want you to never start these things…"

"But we sure as hell have to finish them," Kyle and I finished for her grinning. She smiled back our mom was cool like that. She did great with things like listening to us, what other teenagers could say that the person they could always talk to was their mom? Let me tell you: not many.

"That's right!" she smiled gesturing with the knife she was cutting the bell peppers with. My mother has always advocated violence as a last resort telling us that more problems have been solved with words then punches. But she understands what we have to go through and knows that we will only use violence as a last resort and only when we have been attacked. My mom has faith in us.

Music floated through our apartment it was the one thing my mother insisted on when we first moved in here: music time. It's when we listen to completely random music that we find on the radio or on our discs. Everyday is different, we take turns choosing the station but for an entire week every month we listen to music we have never listened to. Mom says it broadens our musical knowledge and its so we never let anything go unheard because we would never know if it would be the song that speaks the most to us.

Today is obviously mom's turn because Jason Reeves: _Pretty Eyes _is being accompanied by my mom's voice. I lay my head back against the chair I'm sitting in just enjoying the sound of her voice, the quiet soprano lulling me to an almost lethargic state. The lyrics reminding me of a certain "pretty eyes."

"So I heard about your appointment with the new counselor." My eyes snapped open I was not expecting that at all. "He sounded nice Ian at least he did over the phone." My mom had a deep dislike for talking about us over the phone she said she would really like to be able to read the person and make sure what they were saying was true besides, she said, people can lie but their eyes can't.

I cleared my throat, "he's cool."

She smiled knowing that was all I was going to say.

We ate dinner in comfortable silence with the music playing softly in the background. Kyle and me had to get ready for our shifts at the store and mom had to get to her night class in a half an hour.

"Are you guys ready?"

It wasn't till later that night that I realized I wasn't ready for anything.

Especially not Wanda.

**An: **

**Ok theres not really much to say except that I'm so terribly sorry about the long wait. Its just so many things came up. My lifes been having so many ups and downs I was getting whiplash. I cant promise anything seening as I'm not entirely sure my self but I can promise that you guys wont have to wait another year for a new chapter. **

**I'm making that my new year resolution: Finish these stories.**

**On another note: **

**I'm in desperate need of a beta reader. I'm not joking when I say that it takes me longer to edit than to write. So please if you are interested please tell me so you guys get your chapter sooner. **

**Hahahaha ….You will probably end up keeping me on track when it comes to writing everything on time. **

**Review…it makes me happy and my fingers magically type faster ;)**


End file.
